Open spaces
by Miaka55
Summary: Ino fell apart. You picture the ending.
1. Chapter 1: Open spaces Inside me

**Chapter 1 **

_Open Spaces Inside Me_

**  
-Regular POV-**

Ino slept soundly, not a hint of disturbance. She looked peaceful, her blonde,shiny hair laying on her shoulder. Breathing deeply with light purple shadows casted on her. Moving quietly, she turned to face her opened window. Still very tired she lifted her eyes slowly. Blue lighting lit her baby blue eyes. "What time is it?" Ino asked rubbing her eyes. "It's 4:00." A voice whispered from behind. Ino snapped her head back and stared at the shadow hiding in the shadows of a corner. "Who are you? How did you get in my house?!" Ino yelled, rising up from her pale, satin bedsheets. "Lay back down, you look so gorgeous sleeping there. By yourself." The voice laughed. "Who the hell are you?!? Get the Hell out of my house before I kick your ass out of it!" Ino yelled running towards the corner. "Come now Ino," The hoarse voice whispered moving to the next shadow cast.

It's movements were quick, but so was she. "You don't remember me?" The voice grunted,while dodging Ino's kicks. "The Hell I know you! Get out of here, come out of the corner! Come and face me!" Ino grabbed whatever she felt first, and pulled on it. Only to have pure black smoke disappear in her hands. "What in the-?" Ino turned quickly to hear foot steps behind her. "Where are you?!? Don't hide! I'll find you!!" Her hands quickly moved around searching for a light. "It's no use Ino. I can't be seen in the light, nor darkness." The voice echoed in her ears. "What..are you using some Genjutsu to trick me? Ha, well that won't work!" Ino laughed while kicking each shadow infront of her. "If you truly wish to see me, Turn around." The soft voice whispered in her ear. Ino's eyes slightly widened, as she slowly turned around to face the creature. Slowly turning her body, her waste, then her upper body fully turned around. "N-N-No!" Ino's eye's met with the demon's. Or rather, herself.

Looking deep inside the black,twisted mirror, Ino never had felt so scared. "This isn't possible! Mirror's don't talk!" Ino's hands flung at the black, rose designed bureau. "Oh no, of course not. But I do." Said the other her, black hair, brown eyes, everything she had, except beyond from being herself (A/N: Just picture Ino, but with her colors inverted, also known as negative.) "Your so weak, pathetic, a stupid little brat! You've got nothing going for you except your body. And that's all those boys are really after, you know it to!" The other Ino laughed inside the mirror. "That's not true. You don't know.." Ino paused and lookd at herself. Deep inside the mirror, it truly was herself. What she's been feeling for so long. She never stopped to think, that maybe, she was a spoiled brat. "Your damn right your stupid, that's why your a blonde!" The other Ino now practicly on the ground laughing.

_**Waking up to find another day  
The moon got lost again last night  
But now the sun has finally had its say  
I guess I feel alright  
But it hurts when I think  
When I let it sink in  
It's all over me  
I'm lying here in the dark  
I'm watching you sleep, it hurts a lot  
and all I know is  
You've got to give me everything  
Nothing less cause  
You know I give you all of me**_

**-The next morning-**

Waking up the next morning, was the hardest thing Ino could do. Yawning, stretching and waiting for anything. "No training today? Hmm, maybe I'll just go get the shop cleaned up incase of some incoming customers." Ino thought to her self. She rose up and stretched once more. Looking outside at the early Konoha morning dew. Dripping lightly from each tree. Early decembers never were this cold before. Ino shivered and put on a warm sweater her Mother made for her. "I guess Mom wanted me to stay warm." Ino slipped each sleeve on carefully. Thinking to herself, if maybe her parents were safe on the mission they were currently on. "Damn pink sweater!" Ino yelled taking it off with disgust. "She knows pink looks weird on me!" She threw it on the ground and ran out of her frosty room. Slowly creeping to see out the window. "I wonder if Sensei Asuma wanted us to meet today.." Ino asked quietly.

"What happened last night? What happened? Was it a dream and if so then-" Ino was interrupted by a knock on her door. "Huh? A knock? Is it Dad or Mom??!" Ino bounced with joy and ran to open the door. She shoved the door to the side and smiled, but when she opened her eyes she grimaced. "HI INO!" Naruto bounced slighlty. "Uhh...What are you doing here Naruto?" Ino said flipping her long, blonde pony tail to her side. "Um, we got a scroll from the old man (A/N: 3rd hokage 3) and he sent it out to all the Jonin and their students. We have one new mission, at for some reason we have to have different partners..." Naruto dazed off and passing Sakura. "And why can't you team up with someone from your team?" Ino said, her voice irratated. "Because the old man doesn't want us to be partners with our teams or anyone in them." Naruto answered, still looking towards Sakura's way.

"Well whatever, what did you come here for?" Ino asked putting both her hands on her hips. "I wanted to know if you'd be my partner." Naruto said in one big cheesy smile. Before Naurto could say anything more, Ino shut the door right on his face. His poor nose was the first victim. "..." Naruto stayed their quietly. "Ow..." Naruto said rubbing his nose. "Is this what it feels like to be rejected?!" Naruto cried.

Ino went inside her room and threw herself in the sheets. "PARTNER? ME? NARUTO?!?!" Ino rolled over. "No way in hell." She smiled and looked outside to see lazy Shikamaru laying on the grass, under a tree. Irratated mumbles came from him, to smothered to catch what he was saying,"Damn..stupid mumble I'm so tired...mumble crap..." Shikamaru yawned. "I wonder.." Ino put her hands under her chinned and smiled wickedly. "This is going to be so much fun."

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Mocking Mirror

**Chapter 2**

_Copy Cat Mirror, Yakusoku Aite_

-**Regular POV**-

Ino gazed outside. Watching everythig, with her eyes closed softly. She smiled, looking about the Konoha afternoon. "Oh Ino you look so cute smiling!' A voice laughed behind her. Ino turned around and glared at the mocking mirror. "Shut up Yakusoku Aite!" Ino yelled throwing her brushes at the mirror. "Oh..using my full name now?" The girl **(a/n: she's everything Ino's not, everything that's not her. But still is her..inverted ino!!) **smiled. She hopped and peeked at Ino. "Who are you staring at Ino?" **(a/n: let's call her aite kk?) **Aite said being nosy. "None of your business Aite, go back into whatever or wherever you came from!" Now pissed then ever, throwing numerous of items at Aite. "Oh Ino, temper,temper, temper. No wonder all the guys think your annoying." Aite rolled her eyes. " I'm telling you one last...Damn time to shut the hell up!" Ino ran up to the mirror and kicked it with force, every little shattered piece fell to the ground. Just shinning, glittering, the mirror had shed tears. "No matter how many times you try, Ino, I'm always in your head. Always." Ino's mind twisted, as she looked at Aite in every shattered piece of glass.

Always...

Always...

Always...

-later that day-

Ino went to get some fresh air, after all, she needed it. "Everything's so wrong now. I mean, everything is just...I can't even explain what this feeling is." Ino walked down a rocky Konoha road. Hoping to make it to a river, so she could relax. Walking for what seemed to be forever, she finally arrived. The sun had set quickly today, which made it all the better. Firefly's lightly flew around. Lighting the river with their geniune flickers. Small crickets and bugs, hummed a very cherry tune of their own. All their own. Ino laughed a little before she sat next to the glittering river. She crossed her legs, and inhaled deeply. Before stretching out, she heard a russle next to her. She slowly peeked over the abnormally tall grass to see where the noise was coming from. " Hello..?" Ino said, practically a whisper. All she saw was spikey-ish black hair in a ponytail, and one lazy ass kid. **(a/n: OMFG..xD) **Ino poked her head out a bit further.

She blinked a bit. "Just a little more and I can see whoever this is!" Ino thought excitedly in her head. She put her body a bit forward, then she put her palms out. Now she looked just like a cat, getting down to capture it's prey. All she heard was, "Damn..this is such a bother. Wish everything wasn't so damn boring today...crap..it's late. mom's gonna beat the crap outta me when I get home." A lazy toned voice mumbled. Ino crawled a bit further toward this person. When she was almost next to him, she giggled lightly to herself. Before she could suprise him with a nice slap on the head, he shot his head around and caught her hand with amazing strength. Ino's eye's grew wide. "Um..Hi Shika..nice to see you.." Ino laughed nervously.

Shikamaru shot her an annoyed look. "What are you doing out on a late night like this?" Shikamaru asked, 1 concerned for the girl. Ino furrowed an eyebrow and pulled her hand out of his grip forcefully. "Um..none of your business. What are you doing here Mr.lazy?" Ino said rising up. She put her hands on her hips, waiting for a response. "Huh? Oh..you were talking?" Shikamaru said looking off to the side. "Yes I was talking ya dumbass!!" Ino yelled practically in his face. Shikamaru growled, as if annoyed. He put his hand on her face and pushed her back about 5 feet. Ino bit his hand and kicked him. "What the hell is wrong with you?? Don't touch me!" Ino pointed her nose in the air and crossed her arms. " Well, my bad but you didn't have to kick me! God.." Shikamaru rolled to his side, and took a deep breath.

It was an akward moment, for quiet a while. Ino had been in the same poistion for more than 10 minutes. " Damn, why don't I want to move? Why am I here? When I could be home, having fun or cleaning..even doing my hair is better than this!" Ino thought, her expression was growing impatient. Before she was going to snap, Shikamaru opened his mouth. "It's so nice out here. Don't you agree?" Shikamaru said putting his arms beneath the back of his head. "Uh..yeah it is. The fireflys are so active tonight. Their never this hyper.." Ino smiled lightly. "Yeah...hey Ino.." Shikamaru asked looking at Ino from above him. "Hm? What is it?" Ino looked below at smiling Shikamaru. "What are you smliling about??" Ino bounced. "Hm..The stars..Do you ever think that they might be alive, or talk even? Well if they do..wonder what they talk about. I usually never give a damn, but tonight. It's something else.." Shikmaru smirked, putting his hand out, as if he could reach and grab the stars above.

Ino squinted a bit, and smiled softly at him." Shikamaru..." Ino sat down next to him, holding her knees. "Oh by the way...Ino.." Shikamaru said getting up. "Hm? What is it Shikamaru?" Ino looked at his eyes, his brunnet,glittering eyes. **(a/n: I just had a mini spasm..w) **"Before I was going to ask you about the stars...I wanted to tell you something else.." Now getting closer to Ino's innocent face. "What was it?" Ino tilted her head and moved a bit closer. "I...I.." Shikamaru stuttered. "What Shika?" Ino moved closer, more concerned. "Well..." Shikamaru blushed. "What is it??" Ino moved even closer. "Ino.." Shikamaru faced Ino. So close to her. He never felt so tense. "Shika..maru.." Ino moved towards him, "When I was smiling...it was because.."Shikamaru blushed. "What? I'm beautiful? That you love me? You noticed my hotness???" Ino thought anxiuosly. "I saw up your skirt." Shikamaru shielded himself. Ino's eyes widened her eyes in shock. "You-You what?!" Ino screamed. "Please don't make me repeat it!" Shikamaru begged. "Uh-Well-I-I.." Ino was at lost for words, her confusion turned into anger.

"You dumb-stupid-idiot!!! Why were you looking in the first place?!?! Ugh! You and Chouji are such bastards! I hate you both!!!" Ino screamed slapping Shikamaru. "But it's not like I wanted to, I was looking the wrong way! I didn't even...my thoughts are not based looking under girls skirts. Espeacially you." Shikamaru said getting out from Ino's violent grip. "What do you mean Shikamaru..? Wait..forget that! I don't care!! Ugh! Coming here was a mistake!! Just screw this." She stomped off. "This is perfect." Shikamaru mumbled as Ino raced home. He went back to laying down, acting as if, that was just a bad storm that past by. "I really need protection from her...seriously." Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

-**At Ino's House**-

Ino kicked opened the door and stomped around pissed. "That dumbass Shikamaru!! And every other guy!!! Dammit!" Ino ran to her room, and slammed her door closed. She hopped on her bed and started beating her pillows. "Man! Pissed me off!! I went to get some damn air and made me even stressed out than I was before!!" Ino yelled throwing pillows around in her dark room. "Oh..Your home Miss Pissy Mood." Aite laughed. "Shut the hell up Aite the last thing I need on me is you!!" Ino said stomping to the mirror. Aite smirked,"You shut up. How'd things go with your lover? Isn't he the Mr.Wonderful eh?" Aite said putting her hands on her hips. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP!!" Ino screamed throwing her hands vigorously at the mirror, she kept hitting, her hands now bleeding. "The more you break me, the more of me can talk..so many pieces...I'm everywhere now!" Aite laughed, different laughs from all over, every shinning piece mocked her. Laughing at Ino's bleeding hands. "Just shut up! Shut up..please..." Ino cried, holding her bloody hands on her head.

The door to her room slightly opened. To caught up in her own tears to notice Ino cried until blood came out. Shikamaru peeked inside, (a/n: OMG ROBBER! Yes, he wanted to check up on her.) "This is what she gets for leaving the door open." Shikamaru furrowed his eyebrows, looking at her cry, and the perfectly **PUT TOGETHER MIRROR. **Shikamaru looked confused. "What is she crying for? And why is she holding a knife? Is she cutting her wrists??" Shikamaru thought concerned for mad Ino. She kept crying.

And no matter what Shikamaru could do, he couldn't put her back together again.

_**I open my eyes**_

_**I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light**_

_**I can't remember how**_

_**I can't remember why**_

_**I'm lying here tonight**_

_**And I can't stand the pain**_

_**And I can't make it go away**_

_**No I can't stand the pain**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**I've made my mistakes**_

_**Got no where to run**_

_**The night goes on**_

_**As I'm fading away**_

_**I'm sick of this life**_

_**I just wanna scream**_

_**How could this happen to me**_

_**Everybody's screaming**_

_**I try to make a sound but no one hears me**_

_**I'm slipping off the edge**_

_**I'm hanging by a thread**_


End file.
